eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Denise Fox
Denise Celeste Fox (previously Johnson, Wicks and Turner) arrived in the square on 11 May 2006. She was shocked when her ex boyfriend Owen Turner turned up, and was even more horrified when he kidnapped her daughter, Libby. Denise rushes to epping forest and finds Libby unconscious after being drugged, gassed, and dunked in water by Owen. In October Patrick Trueman reveals he used to be in a band called the five hectors and Denise realises that her father was also in a band with that name leading her to think that Patrick may be her dad, this was later proved untrue. Denise formed a romance with Kevin Wicks and they got married but Kevin died in a car accident in January 2008. After Kevin's funeral, Denise went on a round the world trip with Carly Wicks. Denise returned in June 2008 and discovered that Chelsea was hooked on drugs and Chelsea's violent dad- Lucas Johnson has arrived, he tells her that he has changed and introduces her to his son Jordan Johnson. Lucas and Denise get back together, but at Christmas 2008 Lucas' drug addicted ex- Trina turns up, and the two have sex unbeknown to Denise. In mid 2009 Lucas murders Trina with Denise still in the dark she stands by her man. Denise is annoyed when Ian reports her for murdering Trina and Denise is arrested and questioned at the station. The police then draw Trina's death as accidental. Late in 2009, Owen returned and threatened her romance with Lucas. On the day of Denise's and Lucas' wedding in November 2009, Lucas murdered Owen in the back of his car and hid the body in his boot. When Jordan decided to plant a tree in memory of Trina, Lucas put Owen's body under it. In January 2010, Denise got jealous of one of Lucas' workers at the Community Centre and tried to get rid of her. In May 2010, Ben Mitchell assaulted Jordan and left him unconscious. Jordan wrote in his statement that Ben wasn't provoked but Jordan confided in Denise and told him that this was not true. In June 2010, Denise's half-sister, Kim turned up in Walford and annoyed Denise by trying to sell saucy underwear at the book club, so Denise kicked Kim out. In July 2010, Owen's body is discovered by Zsa Zsa Carter, Leon Small, Fatboy and Mercy Olubunmi. Denise overhears and later sees Liz Turner breaking down after the police come to see her, Denise learns that the body is Owen's and rushes back to her home dropping her cake in the process. Lucas later tells Denise that he killed Owen. despite being shocked, Denise tries to protect Lucas. Owen's mother Liz calls the police and Denise is arrested and is questioned by the police. Denise is later released from custody and calls Lucas to pick her up. Later, Lucas tells Denise that he caused Trina's death after he refused to help her after a horrible accident. Denise then becomes scared. Denise later picks up Lucas at the Community Centre to go to the police station so Lucas can confess his sins. However, Lucas drives and he parks beside a canal claiming that he is going to baptise Denise. Denise however see's Lucas' true colours and they both have a confrontation. Denise then try's to go to the Police Station but Lucas launches at her and he strangles her. He later dumps a prostitute's body into a canal and it was revealed that Denise had been taken hostage by Lucas. After learning the door to her basement prison is open, she staggers away from a traumatic Lucas after he lost it in Bible Class, and finds that she is only next door to her house, where she can hear Patrick and Chelsea singing Libby happy birthday. Denise staggers into the hallway of her house and Libby collapses in shock. Lucas then holds Denise, Patrick, Libby and Chelsea hostage, where he hits Patrick. They later escape. Kim, Denise and Patrick open a B&B in early 2011, and Denise starts a relationship with Yusef Khan, but he has a troubled past with Zainab Masood. On Christmas Day that year, Kim and Denise have a fight over the presents, where she found out that Phil Mitchell was involved in the death of Kevin. Denise is trapped inside a fire at the B&B on 26 December 2011 after Yusef sets it on fire to try and kill his enemy Masood Ahmed. Also trapped inside were Phil, Tamwar Masood and Yusef himself. In October 2012, Denise slept with Fatboy, but there were no strings attached. January 2013, Denise received a visiting order from Lucas. In February 2015 Denise and Kim have a large argument in the Queen Vic, however, later Kim went into labour in the back of the Pub and Denise was present. She aided her sister in labour and was constantly on the phone to the ambulance, she was then greatly angered that the ambulance was still not present. When Kim gave birth, Denise tried to reconcile with her, but Kim rejected. When Kim was taken to the hospital Denise walked from the pub and past the park outside; she was evidently very upet. Yet depsite this, a day later Denise and Kim soon became friends again. At Christmas 2015, Denise was with her sister and niece Pearl and expressed her dislike for Egg Nog. When Sharon shows up at the Chritstmas Party Denise seems to be worried and keeps her distance from her. Later on Phil was almost murdered. Denise also decided that she would visit Lucas in jail. In January 2016, when Denise found that Jordan had been in trouble with the police Denise decided to speak with Lucas. Denise phoned Lucas in prison and arranged for them to meet at the prison. Lucas did seem that he regretted his decisions now that Jordan was back on the scene. When Lucas discovered Denise's faint feelings for him, he seemed to be up to his old tricks. Beginning to manipulate her. Later Denise spoke with Shirley and she advised Denise that she would be an idiot to get back together with him in any way. However Denise obvisously still loved her ex husband and attempted muderer even with Shirley's protests. Gloria Johnson arrived shortly after in order to talk with Denise of Jordan's behaviour, landing him in trouble with the police. In January 2017, Denise was involved in the bus crash outside the Queen Vic as she was a passenger on the bus at that time. After noticing something was wrong, she got up to talk to the driver and saw he was having a heart aattack. She attempted to steer the bus away from the market, but was unsuccessful and was knocked unconscious when the crash occurred. After Kim and several other citizens of Walford called out to her to open the door, she came to and realised she had sustained a head injury. She was carried out of the bus and later taken to hospital. At the hospital, she witnessed Mick and Whitney Carter (father- and daughter-in-law) kissing passionately but said it "wasn't her business" and told Mick she wouldn't say anything about it. Gallery Denise and Kevin.jpg|Denise and Kevin tie the knot Denise and Lucas.png|Denise and Lucas on their wedding day Denise's Fake Funeral.jpg|Denise's Fake Funeral Denise Fox.jpg|Denise Fox promo picture Denise Fox Passport (7 March 2016).jpg|Denise Fox Passport (2016) Denise Fox's New Born Baby Boy (13 January 2017).jpg|Denise Fox's New Born Baby Boy (13 January 2017) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Mothers Category:Fox Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Wicks Family Category:Who Killed Lucy Beale? Suspect Category:1969 Births Category:2006 Arrivals